


Unrequited

by SevereLove51



Category: All New X-Men (Comics)
Genre: All New X-Men, Anal Fingering, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Scott is 18 in this story, Sexual Content, Somewhat explicit sexual content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereLove51/pseuds/SevereLove51
Summary: Scott thinks it’s dumb to take him to a motel, especially if Logan is planning on doing this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is base off of that one scene in All New X-Men #6.

He thinks it’s dumb for him to take him to a motel, especially if the man is planning on doing this. This is not what Scott had in mind when the man said he would one day spank him for leaving the mansion. He never thought he would be bending over Logan’s lap in a dirty motel could ever happen in his life. It was interesting, something he definitely didn't expect.

He left once before, he gave him a warning, he didn't listen. Scott cursed himself mentally for not listening, but he was too damn curious where this will lead to. Of course, curiosity went and killed the cat. He thought is was a joke. Why couldn't it be a joke? Then again this comes from a guy who probably wouldn't be able to.

The blood is rushing to his head as he's bent over, pants on the floor and underwear showing, giving the Wolverine a sense of dominance. Maybe this was an excuse to punish him for what his older self did?

It seemed like everyone wanted to punish him even if he hadn't done anything yet. Fear and hatred followed him everywhere, even in the mansion, a once thought safe haven for him.

A touch teared him away from his thoughts and reminded him bitterly about where he was. His cheeks burned with heat as embarrassment washed over him. Scott swallowed, feeling his throat dry out. Rough hands grabbed the waistband of his underwear, the man's fingers brushing against his lower back causing a shock throughout his body. Scott squirmed a bit, but the man kept him steady.

"Don't move," Logan ordered.

He winced as the man yanked down his underwear, exposing himself to the cool motel air. Again, he squirmed.

He then closed his eyes, submitting to defeat. "Just get it over with," Scott told him bitterly.

Logan's fingers caresses the soft tender skin causing him to flinch at the touch. Logan's thumb brushes against his soft skin. Scott's ears goes hot and the touches causes something to stir inside him. He lets out a sigh and mentally prepares himself for the spanking to come. The man continues to caress his ass.

He begins to think. He thinks about the time they've been here, dealing with the horrible truth of their future. How the X Men had split, the death of Jean, the Phoenix Force, the decimation of the mutant race and his older self killing Charles Xavier. He despised, hated his older self for that; because of his actions, he was stuck with the blame.  
His thoughts drift to the man hovering over him, stroking his bare ass in this shitty motel room and probably enjoying how much control he had over the young leader...ex-leader. He hated this entirely, but the smooth strokes are making his lower regions warmer and something below to harden.

He lets out a shaky breath as he came back to reality. This is definitely revenge for what his older self did. Definitely.

Scott shifts slightly in the man's lap. A surge of pain ran throughout his body as the man's nails dig into his thigh.

"Don’t move," Logan reminded him.

Scott frowned. Through gritted teeth, he snarked, "I know, I heard you before."

"Then stop moving."

The strokes keep coming, letting Scott's mind drift away once again. He tried to imagine himself anywhere, but here; not in some shitty motel room or stuck bend over some attractive man's lap. No, attractive isn't something he would describe Logan. The man looked like a partly shaved werewolf with unruly hair and coarse beard. He always wore the same uniform everyday, barely change to something else, always smelled like sweat, blood and dirt. And just like everyone else, he gave him the same look of immense hatred, but there was something else hidden, pity. Maybe it was sympathy for the way his future self turns out to be, a monster, terrorist, a mutant extremist that ended up generating more hate from the public and ended up hated by his friends. Or maybe it was for gaining all the looks of hostility from everyone in the mansion and the distrust he got from his own team...

The touches stop and Logan lifts his hand for a second before it came crashing down on his tender skin. He fought back the urge to scream, his body erupting in pain. He squirms as the man's hand connected to his skin again. He shuddered. The strikes became harder with each hit. The man struck again and again and again. He felt as if his whole body was on fire, everything burned and bringing pain to him. He lets out a curse and bits his lips for assurance.

_*Smack!*_

His back arches and he hisses from the stinging pain. The man rubbed his hand on the smooth skin and a soft chuckle escape his lips. He gritted his teeth, glaring at the man that seem to taunt him.

Swallowing, he taunts, "Why don't you spank me harder?"

He lets out a small cry as a hand strike down.

"You were sayin'?" Logan questioned, a devious smirk crawling onto his face.

He frowned. "I was kidding," he grumbled.

A chuckle. "Figured."

_*Smack*_

Okay.

_*Smack*_

He.

_*Smack*_

Really.

_*Smack*_

Really.

 _*Smack_ *

Hate this guy.

_*Smack*_

"Are you done yet?" He snapped, patience wearing thin.

"Someplace to go?" Logan questioned.

Humiliation crawled on his face. This was embarrassing. Scott did his best to squeak out a response. "I want to get this over with."

"Just a couple of more hits to go," he answered.

The next couple of smacks that comes are harder than the others before. He gritted his teeth, body jerking from each slap and eyes welling up with tears and a choked sob escapes his lips.

_*Smack*_

_*Smack*_

_*Smack*_

He lets out a sigh of relief when the hand hovers for a few moment.

Mustering up all his will to talk, he asks, "Are you done?" _*smack*_

He smirked as Scott glared at him. "Now I am."

Logan rubs his hand over the bright red flesh, soothing it as they stayed in awkward silence. He wasn't even sure it was meant to be soothing, but it eased the pain slightly.  
"Are ya gonna get off me?" he questioned.

"I don't know, I kind of like it down here," Scott replied. _'The hell are you saying?'_ he thought.

Logan scoffed, his eyebrow perked with interest. "Oh, really? Why's that?"

"I like having you on top."

"I don't think ya thinkin' straight, kid. I think all the blood rushing to your head is make ya delusional."

It was true. All the blood rushing to his head was making him dizzy and a bit delusional. His vision was getting a bit iffy, but he knew he was thinking straight.

He swallows nervously and draws in a shaky breath. "I am thinking straight. I might be dizzy, but I can think straight."

This was embarrassing on a whole another level for him. Though that warm forbidden feeling he felt for the man was beginning to emerge and he was challenging it, challenging the man to act upon his suggestive remarks.

"Get off," the man ordered. Feeling a sense of defeat, he did what he was told. "Sit on the bed."

He nodded and sat on the bed.

"Sure ya wanna do this?"

Scott nods. "Yes." Geez, if his face couldn't get any redder...

Logan shrugged. "Alright." He got up and stood in front of him. "Mouth, open." He ordered. Reluctantly, he opens his mouth, unsure what the man will do next. He inserts two fingers in his mouth. "Suck."

He nods curtly. Bobbing his head, he stares at Logan. Something about that curious look on his face made the situation less nerve racking. His expression softened as he got more into it, curling his fingers around the man's wrist, pushing the fingers in and out of his mouth. A couple minutes past and the man pulled away his fingers, seeming satisfied with the result.

There was a moment of silence and uncertainty between the two. Wanting to accelerate the situation, his fingers went to Logan's belt. He undid the hook before Logan stopped him from pursuing any further.

Scott tilted his head. "Aren't I supposed to do that?"

He pushed his hand away,

"I..." He trailed off. Scott furrowed his eyebrows. Why was he hesitating?

"I won't mind," Scott admitted, voice quiet.

"No, just...lay down," Logan told him. It was a simple order that he wasn't reluctant to follow. He lays down in the center of the bed and rested his head on the satin pillow. He watched as Logan climbs onto the bed, like a predator advancing towards his prey. Logan pushes his leg apart, the touch sending a exhilarating shock throughout his body.  
Scott lets out a sigh of relief and pressed himself further against the bed. Closing his eyes, he lets the man explore his body.

It didn't take too long to get him hard, just the first few minutes of contact was enough to leave him flushed with a hard erection. He felt embarrassed for giving in so easily.  
The first finger came probing in and he sucked in a sharp breath. The second comes in and it moves in and out of him. He was slow at first, picking up a medium speed afterwards. The two fingers goes deep, he gasps as he felt the fingers brush against his prostate. There were a lot of saliva to go with it. He felt uncomfortable and squirmed a bit, feeling a wave of nausea come over him. Did he really want this?

"Gonna add another finger, alright?"

Biting his lips, he nods, a strangled breath lets out as the next finger was inserted. Logan went at a slow easy pace for him. This isn't what he expected. He expected a more aggressive outcome. Just take whatever he wanted until he was fully satisfied

"Do you want me to continue?"

He bites his lips and nods. "Yes."

This time he starts to take off his belt.

"Do you really want this?" he questioned.

"I don't know what I want."

His feelings who him wasn't something to ignore. He wasn't sure if it was just some tiny crush or a crush based on lust.

He unzipped his pants. "Do you want me to fuck you or continue doing what I'm doing?"

"Both," his voice squeaked.

"I'll try to make that work then," he replied. Discarding his pants and underwear, he edged closer to Scott. He spits on his hand and fingers him a bit more before withdrawing his fingers yet again. Scott opens his eyes and drew out a shaky sigh as the man slowly entered him. Biting his lips and gripping the sheets, a burning fiery pain ran throughout his body as he entered inch by inch. The pain died as quickly as it came, now replaced with intense pleasure.

The man went slow, too slow in Scott's mind. He wanted it to be aggressive, he wanted it to be rough, he wanted it to hurt and tear his mind away from his constant depression. He gasped as he took more of the man's cock until he was fully in.

"Shit." he cursed.

"Too big?"

"N-No."

For a moment, Scott believed that he would laugh at him inability to live up to his own challenge. Instead he said nothing, just pumping his hips back and forth, gaining a small momentum while still going at a slow and steady pace.

He closes his eyes and imagine a scenario different from this. One where they were actually making love instead of a quick fuck and placed somewhere more pleasant. He moved his hips along to Logan's rhythm, adding more pleasure to him as the man kept going. He found himself enjoying this too much as he accidentally moaned out the mutant's name and started moaning like a cheap whore every time he thrust into him.

It got more interesting when Logan increased his pace and it became harder for Scott to match his speed. Logan was going at such a immense velocity that he nearly cried out and was gripping the bed sheet until his knuckle turned a ghostly white and put his other hand over his mouth to muffle most of his sounds. Pathetic whimpers and muffled gasps escaped his lips. His heart was hammering against his chest, warmth and pleasure gradually building up in his lower regions.

Scott caught a glimpse of Logan's face. He wasn't directly looking at him, mostly fixated at his stomach and the way it twitched from Logan's movements.

This was something they both needed. The man was just pounding and pounding into him, filled with some type of boiled down anger that was specifically meant for him. The sounds of grunts and balls slapping against his skin was mixed with his own strangled groans. The hunger for desire was slowly being satisfied by each thrust and god he loves it. His body starts to shiver as he began edging closer and closer to climax.

He cursed and found himself muttering, "Don't stop, please, don't stop" over and over again. It only took a couple of minutes before he finally came with a whimper, spilling himself all over his stomach. His body convulsed and he gasped through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Scott let Logan's name slip from his lips. It sounded corny, but he couldn't help himself.

Logan froze. He withdrew from Scott and a look of shame and regret crossed his face.

"Fuck," he cursed.

Scott tilted his head. "Logan?" Scott said in a soft tone.

"I can't, you...fuck." He shook his head.

"Logan..."

"Don't say my name!" Logan snapped and Scott flinched at the sudden change of tone. "Yer too much like him." He gets off of Scott and sits at the edge of the bed, again shaking his head. He looked disgusted at himself. "This was a mistake, you being here is a mistake."  
Scott didn't say anything just stared at Logan confused.

"Put yer clothes on, we're leavin'," Logan said.

Scott stared after him as Logan picked up his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. He looked down at the floor at his discarded pants and boxers. Red tinted his cheeks and he quickly puts them on. He sits quietly on the bed and waits for Logan to come out of the bathroom, surrounded by the buzzing sound of the shower.

He acted like a idiot, stupid enough to think that sex equal love. He had reminded Logan too much of his future self. It was said that the two had an unusually close relationship and with the recent schism symbolizing their breakup.

 _'Nice job, messing it up, Summers. You made him hate you more'_ if that was even possible. Scott quickly puts his clothes on and wiped away his tears that he just noticed rolled down his cheeks. He felt disappointed with himself that he was actually crying over this. He knew better than to think that Logan and him could have a relationship with each other.

As Scott put on Logan's leather jacket, he hears the bathroom door open. Logan stepped out of the bathroom, his hair slightly damped and curled. Neither men looked at one another, neither men said anything. Logan walked past him and headed to the door.

"Come on let's go," Logan ordered.

Scott nodded and followed Logan out.


End file.
